1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing multi spectral Doppler images for effectively displaying multi spectral Doppler images in a single screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus delivers an ultrasound signal from a body surface of a target object to a predetermined part in the body, and then obtains an image of tomography or hematocele of a soft tissue by using information of the ultrasound signal reflected from a tissue in the body.
The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is advantageous in that it is small, is inexpensive, and displays in real-time. Also, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is not harmful such as radioactivity and thus is safe, so that it is widely used together with an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus, and the like.
In general, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus provides a brightness mode (B mode) image for indicating an amplitude of an ultrasound echo signal reflected from an object by using brightness, a Doppler mode image for indicating an image of a moving object in the form of spectrums based on a Doppler effect, a motion mode (M mode) image for indicating motion of an object at a predetermined position according to time, an elastic mode image for indicating a reaction difference between cases compression is applied to an object and compression is not applied to the object, and a color mode (C mode) image for indicating a speed of a moving object by using colors based on a Doppler effect, and the like.